The Gods of Ghis
The Gods of Ghis, worshipped primarily in the cities of Slaver’s Bay and the rest of Ghiscar, are as numerous as the stars, with patron Gods for everyone and everything from newborn children to pit fighters, farming to locksmithing. However, some Gods are more powerful and well known than others. Zuulmar, Conqueror of Worlds The leader of the Ghiscari Pantheon is Zuulmar, who is known by many names. ‘Conqueror of Worlds,’ ‘The Lightning Queen,’ ‘She Who Rules the Heavens,’ all of these are titles that have been given to Zuulmar over the millennia. However, Zuulmar is best known outside of Ghis as ‘The Harpy of Ghis,’ The ancient symbol of the Old Ghiscari Empire. Zuulmar is a female deity, whose rules over the domain of the sky and controls the weather. She is also the patron Goddess of Kings, Emperors, and Rulers of any kind. Vishmon, The Great Destroyer The consort of Zuulmar takes two forms. The first is of Vishmon, The Great Destroyer, who is depicted as a black skinned elephant-man with eight arms, holding a variety of weapons. Many millennia ago Vishmon threatened the entire world with destruction, arising from the earth in a great burst of fire and brimstone to consume all. However, before he could destroy Ghis he was confronted by Zuulmar. What followed was a great battle which lasted a thousand years, reducing what were once green and fertile lands to what are now known as The Red Wastes. Zuulmar eventually won the battle, and chained Zuulmar with mighty chains of black steel. However, over the years Zuulmar grew to love the enslaved Vishmon, and it was through their love that many of the Gods of Ghis were born. Vishmon is the God of war, destruction, and natural disasters, and the patron deity of soldiers. Vishmun, The Wise One The second form of Zuulmar’s lover is Vishmun, the Wise One, who takes the form of a white skinned elephant-man with eight arms, holding an assortment of items including an abacus, a balance, several scrolls, a writing implement, and a chisel and hammer. Vishmun is the God of peace and order, and the patron deity of scholars and judges. Hlaatep, The Seer The eldest son of Zuulmar and Vishmun, Hlaatep takes the form of a massive sphinx. He can see into the future, but speaks only in riddles and platitudes. Hlaatep’s rules over the domains of Fate and Time, and is the patron God of seers and priests. Shagnaza, Queen of the Wilds The eldest daughter of Zuulmar and Vishmon, Shagnaza takes the form of a fierce lioness. She rules over the domain of the Wild, and is the patron Goddess of wild-men, hunters, and the deranged. Juun, The Slaver Daughter of Zuulmar and Vishmun and twin sister of Muun, Juun takes the form of a beautiful woman with the head of an eagle, holding a whip with nine tails. She rules over the domain of Justice, and is the patron Goddess of slavers. Muun, The Slave Daughter of Zuulmar and Vishmun and twin sister of Juun, Muun takes the form of a young girl with the head of a sparrow, bound by black chains. She is the patron Goddess of children and slaves. Haarmon, Lord of the Deep Son of Zuulmar and Vishmon, Haarmon takes the form of a massive octopus. He rules over the domain of the Ocean, and is the patron God of fishermen, sailors, and shipwrights. Geon, The Craftsman Son of Zuulmar and Vishmun, Geon takes the form of a burly centaur. He is the patron God of blacksmiths, masons, and craftsmen of all kinds. Category:Religion Category:Essos Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari